Framed For Being Bad
by OfficialFlannel
Summary: Tails is found dead and Eggman is framed for the murder. Despite protests he didn't do it, he is thrown in prison to rot for it. Sonic is struggling with the death of his best friend and visits his arch-enemy to get answers. Face to face with his longtime rival and the man who murdered his best friend, he ends up getting some answers. Some he wanted to hear. Others that he didn't.
1. Unwanted Answers

_**This is a story is based on an idea that I got after looking at some Eggman and Sonic fanart online.**_

_**This was actually going to be a full-fledged story with multiple chapters, but I really couldn't think of a way to start the story and a way to really work my way up to this scene that I thought up out of nowhere.**_

_**That being said, I hope you enjoy a story that I should have figured would've made me sad, but didn't think about until I was actually starting to write it.**_

_**Writing sad stories while listening to depressing music isn't a good combo, let me tell ya.**_

_**X X X**_

Eggman stared at the concrete ceiling of his cell, not wanting to believe it had ended like this.

He couldn't believe it had only been a few hours since he and the rest of the city had learned of Tails' death, a grisly murder with no witnesses. No leads or suspects. Except for him. Everyone was convinced he was the man behind the killing.

Now he was thrown in jail, destined to rot in a tiny cell for the rest of his days. Gone was his normal red and black attire, replaced by a drab orange-colored prison jumpsuit. Before being locked away, he pleaded and yelled and even cried to everyone that he was innocent, but no one listened, no one believed. All because he was the bad guy. He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. It was Sonic and Eggman's heart dropped and for the first time in his life, he was scared to see the blue hedgehog. Eggman was lucky that there were thick metal bars separating them because he figured Sonic would have torn him to pieces otherwise. He shot up from the prison cot and was on his feet within seconds.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?"

Sonic kept his gaze to the ground, but his shaking fist gave away his emotions all the same. "How could you?."

"Sonic, I swear I didn't do it, I would never-"

Eggman's sentence was suddenly cut short as Sonic's hands shot out and gripped the front of his prison jumpsuit, his expression a mixture of anger and despair. He pulled the doctor against the cell's bars and looked him dead in eyes.

**"Tails was my best friend! My brother! And you killed him!"**

"I didn't. Sonic. Please, you got believe me."

Tears started to stream down Sonic's face and his grip weaken on Eggman as he slid down to his knees. He finally let go of Eggman and pressed his hands against his face as his body shook and trembled. Sonic broke down sobbing as he whispered.

"He was just a kid. . ."

Eggman reached out between the bars and touched the hedgehog's shaking shoulder, causing Sonic to pry his hands away from his face and looked at him.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this."

"What are you. . .talking about, Robotnik?"

Eggman's eyes were cast down to the floor and he sighed, "I didn't do this. I may dislike you and your friends, but I would never want to murder any of you."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know," Eggman frowned, "But you know it's the truth. I've been framed."

Sonic got up from the ground, but he didn't give Eggman a reply to this new discovery. He wiped the tear stains from his cheeks. He started to leave the room and Eggman feared he was just going to leave him alone again. This time for good. But then he looked at Eggman one last time.

"Eggman?"

"Sonic?"

"I believe you."

Sonic then left. Buried deep inside, but not gone was the sadness replaced by a new sense of determination. He was going to find the person who did this and clear Eggman's name. No matter what. Sonic stepped out into the sunshine-bathed sidewalk and took a deep breath. He stared at the road before him and started to run, one thing in his mind keeping him going.

"For Tails. For Eggman. Whoever did this. . ."

**"I'm coming for you."**


	2. Need Some Help! (Author's Note)

Hey guys, Flannel here!

I need your help with something. I'm going to write a Silver/Blaze fanfic here soon, and I'm thinking of making it an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfic. But I don't know which one to do, so I figured I'd publish this to my other Sonic Fanfics and try to get your opinions!

I posted a poll, which can be found on my profile page, in order for you guys to vote on the AU I should do! So please vote if you wanna. I plan on keeping the poll up until the end of the month!

So the _**1st of March**_ is the deadline, but no pressure to vote if you don't feel like it. It would mean a lot to me though to try and get some reader feedback and help!

So go on and vote away, I can't wait to see your answers!

Thanks again,

~ Flannel 3


	3. Time's Almost Up! (Author's Note)

Hey guys! Sorry for this, but this isn't another chapter or anything. Just a little heads-up.

The poll I posted about is almost closing.

It's for my next Sonic fanfic, which is a Silver/Blaze fanfic with an AU twist. But I didn't know what kind of AU to do, so I asked you guys for some help with that.

I decided I'd better remind you guys, in case you either didn't vote or forget or whatever.

So please vote for which AU you'd like me to write about. The poll will be closed _**Friday, March 1st**_, so hurry and vote.

Hope this wasn't too annoying, and I'm sorry if I just ended up wasting time for you.

_**Edit: As of March, 1st 2019, the poll is closed. Thank you to everyone who voted!**_


End file.
